1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and method for releasing nitric oxide and, more particularly, toward elastomeric fibers for the release of nitric oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thrombosis is a common phenomena associated with the use of many blood-contacting medical devices. This adverse affect often occurs due to the fact that a number of these devices are fabricated from hydrophobic materials that enable the absorption of proteins on the surfaces of the device, consequently leading to activation of coagulation factors. A plethora of molecular approaches (additives) have been implemented to try to mitigate this occurrence, including Plavix™, coumadin, and heparin. However, the effectiveness of these treatments is limited and often results in adverse effects, such as hemorrhaging in other parts of the body. Consequently, there has been growing interest in the application of nitric oxide (NO) for the prevention of platelet aggregation within the last two decades.
Nitric oxide is a simple diatomic molecule involved in a number of bioregulatory functions ranging from vasodilatation and endothelial cell proliferation to the prevention of platelet aggregation. One aspect of our NO studies has focused on the anticoagulation properties of nitric oxide and the potential application of this NO-releasing compound as thrombo-resistant coatings on blood-contacting medical devices. Herein, we will present our invention, which offers NO-modified compounds, within a nanofiber composite structure capable of sustained release of nitric oxide at physiological conditions.
Nitric oxide has a number of other functions beyond those mentioned above. For example, NO possesses antibacterial properties against both gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria. Thus, our present invention is anticipated to possess additional useful properties beyond prevention of thrombus formation. The NO-modified compounds could also serve as antimicrobial coatings that prevent biofilm infections, an undesirable phenomenon that is considered a common threat to hospitalized patients afflicted with exposed wounds.